


On my way to hell

by mentallyUNSTABLE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fights, Help, How Do I Tag, Multi, Original Fiction, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Were-Creatures, like bats and stuff, oven a bon fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallyUNSTABLE/pseuds/mentallyUNSTABLE
Summary: when you live with a mom who is never home and a half-sister in the hospital, life can seem like its going to hell. Then throw in have said sister get kidnapped by gods know the fuck what, being chased by said the fucking thing, and a sexy asshole hitting on you, and boing ass history class seems like paradise. Welcome to my life. I'm on my way to hell, wanna come along?





	On my way to hell

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting on here, so be nice please. now read the damn story, its funny..... I think.

I shot up and looked around, startled out of the dreamless sleep I had been in when I heard something land next to my head. The teacher just sighed, obviously irritated at the fact this kept happening and went on with the lesson while the class snickered and I rested my cheek on my palm. This was the third time this week that I couldn't sleep and fell unconscious in class because of it.

Someone whistled at me and I looked over. It was a 6 foot tall native American with skin the color of light chocolate. His name Enyeto. He just so happened to be my best friend and I didn't like the look he was giving me. It was the one where he knew I hadn't told him something and wasn't happy about it mixed with a good helping of concern that was gonna get me a scolding from him at lunch. Which was right after this class. Damnit why didn't I fall asleep in one of the two periods I don't have with him?

I didn't want to deal with him or my other friend worrying about how much sleep I get. They already worried about me enough, like have I eaten and whether I got into another fight. The last one has two reasons. The first one being I'm not a very friendly person, so people tend to classify me as a bitch. I'd say their wrong but I am just mean enough for them to be a little right. Well not really mean, just emotionally detached. The second reason is that the school is so full of genuine assholes that it's rare for a week to go by without asshat and me getting into a fight.

Oh, I'm monologuing in my head again, and shit he's trying to get my attention. I looked back over and he mouths the words: does Lily know about this? I raised an eyebrow and mouthed back: know what? He waved a hand at my desk and the small puddle of drool where my cheek had been. I wiped it off and shook my head at him, looking at the teacher to make sure that he hasn't noticed us yet. Last time he caught us it wasn't pleasant. Two-hour detention the whole week. A crabby old man with confusing ideas, that was our teacher for history.

I flicked my red eyes back to Enyeto, raising a dark eyebrow. He knew I didn't like talking during classes when we were seated next to each other. It only served to get us in trouble and I wasn't in the mood for that. Not as sleep deprived as I was on top of due bills. Living by oneself with a sibling in the hospital was a bitch. He let out a sigh and looked back up front, shaking his head, causing his stupidly long hair to sway.

I looked back to board with a sigh as well and waited for the bell that would release me from this hell hole. it wasn't long till it did either, sounding loudly thru the halls, buzzing abnormally loudly in my sensitive ears. before it was even done ringing I was out of my seat and at the door, mouth pinched tightly in an attempt to mitigate the pain in my ears. I didn't worry about Enyeto, knowing he was just as fast as me when he felt like it.

I headed towards the cafeteria, stomach grumbling as I pulled my lunch out of my bag, settled safely away from my books. I was so happy mom had today off, her lunches were the best and I don't think I could handle another cold school pizza. I didn't look at me to know Enyeto was there. The way the students around me seemed to part like the red sea was enough of a sign. I didn't see what was so scary about him, but the scariest thing to me at school was- "NELAAAAAA!ENYETOOOO!"  
I jerk my head behind me at the same time as Enyeto and we looked at each other with the same look: WELL SHIT.

We looked back in time for 135 pounds of 5'6 Jamaican girl to slam into us at full speed. knocking Enyeto and me to the ground, startling the people around us for a second before they move on to what they were doing, all ready to use to this occurrence to be bothered much. enyeto and I let out a sigh and nodded at each other, wrapping an arm around the torso on top of us, heaving ourselves up and to a standing position.

The girl in front of us let out a giggle and grinned at us, eyes scrunching up, causing our eyes to snapped to her in a withering glare, making her flinch and look away. I let out a sigh and shove my hands in my pockets. "Really lily? I thought we talked about this? You really lucky that we heard you first, or you might have gotten punched in the face like in October." that hadn't been the best month for me, and for Enyeto from what I hear. But he always has a bad week every month, but don't say any menstrual jokes to his face. Yeesh.

Enyrto just shook his head and my his way to the cafeteria, not bothering to wait. I grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her along, giving her a small smile. She brightened up and grinned, eyes scrunching up in that cute way they do. We made it to the cafeteria without further incident, much to my pleasure, and we sat down at our usual table in the back. And while I hate the human race and all that they have done and become, my friends don't. But when they get into a heated discussion they can get...LOUD. And we've already gotten in trouble once for that thank you.

I looked at my friends as they at, a slight smile showing. it was hard to get friends in the other schools I've been in so when they became friends with me I was worried about them leaving once they discovered some of my quirks. but it been three years and they're still here, so I'm allowed to be happy damnit. as I started to eat, lily and enyeto getting louder as they bickered, my phone goes off, playing god is a girl at max. I set my food down and pull it out, seeing MOM across the screen. I stand up and leave the cafeteria as I press answer. leaning myself against the wall and I let out a sigh.

"Hey mom, whats up?"

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think and give suggestions. and can anyone guess one the trans person is yet?


End file.
